


Please Stop Causing Trouble! -Love Live Edition-

by kiratta



Series: Please Stop Causing Trouble! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Going around the world, how tf do you tag stories like this, idk how to tag, the smart ones chase the idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiratta/pseuds/kiratta
Summary: Honoka, Chika and Kasumi start running around the world causing trouble without realizing, now it's Umi, Riko, and Ayumu's job to stop them! Join in on the adventure of a lifetime with Umi, Riko and Ayumu trying to stop the 3 trouble makers
Series: Please Stop Causing Trouble! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035261
Kudos: 4





	Please Stop Causing Trouble! -Love Live Edition-

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my sister for giving me the idea!

Muse, Aqours and Nijigaku were all practicing together for a new song they wanted to work on with everyone. The problem is...

"Ugh, it's so hot! Umi-chan there's no way you're gonna make me practice in this heat, right?!"  
"Sorry Riko-chan, there's no way we'd be able to practice in this heat..."  
"Ah, Ayumu-senpai! Kasumin would love to practice, but the heat is making my legs feel like fire!"

The groups founders refuse to practice because of the heat. They all decided to practice on Otonokizaka's rooftop and it's way too hot! 

"Hey now, whining about it will just make it worse, Honoka."  
"Of course we can, Chika-chan! You just gotta keep it up for a little bit more."  
"Come on, Kasumi-chan, you can do it! Just a little more!"

After a bit of whining, groaning, scolding and motivating, Honoka had an idea. "I know what we can do!" she said and ran towards the rooftop door and down the stairs. Chika and Kasumi followed. "Hey, I wanna go too, nya!" Rin said but immediately tripped over her untied shoe laces. "That hurt, nya..." Hanayo went to help her friend up. Nico looked down from the roof and saw that Honoka, Chika and Kasumi were already in front of the school. "Huh?! How did they get down there so quickly?" Umi, Riko and Ayumu ran after them. 

Honoka announced her plan to the 2 girls next to her. "Ok so, there's no way every place in the world is not right?" They both nodded. "What if we go all around Japan and see if everywhere else is hot?" It sounded impossible. "Huh?! All around Japan?!" Kasumi said. "Won't we need to take a train for most of the places?" Chika said. "Well, maybe, but it can't be that hard! If we put our minds to it, anything can happen! Come on!" and with that they were gone.

By the time Umi, Riko and Ayumu were in front of the school, the troublemakers were gone. Umi, however, did see a bit of them in the distance running to who knows where. "I see them!" Umi said. "Follow me!"

And thus, began their incredible and extremely exhausting journey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short! I promise it'll be longer later on. Again, special thanks to my sister for giving me the idea!


End file.
